


a pink christmas

by reylofics



Category: Neo Yokio
Genre: A Pink Christmas, Blushing, Crushes, M/M, Presents, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylofics/pseuds/reylofics
Summary: a pink christmas, but not with the same pinkness that tragically ended neo yokio in the last episode.





	a pink christmas

**Author's Note:**

> season 2 episode 1 (for those who don’t know which episode i’m referencing)

After a new Bachelor Board had been stuck onto the tallest tower in Neo Yokio for all to see, it was rather hard for Arcangelo Corelli and Kaz Kaan to publicly remain friends. It didn’t come as a surprise to either man, seeing as it was rare (nonexistent, in fact) for Neo Yokio’s number one and number two bachelor to be “friends”. The fact that they lived in different parts of the city made it even less likely that they would remain friends.

Nonetheless, it came as a great shock to Kaz Kaan when he saw Arcangelo Corelli crawling into his dressing room at Bergdorf’s. Usually, the two men would share snide remarks at each other through the walls of their separate dressing rooms. Kaz Kaan couldn’t remember a time where they had insulted each other in the same dressing room. Come to think of it, he hadn’t even remembered the last time he and Arcangelo had spoken in private. Though he would never admit it, it felt good to have Arcangelo on his side rather than against him, for once.

It seemed as though Arcangelo felt the same way. Luckily, Kaz Kaan had just finished trying on his all white suit for one of Lexy’s distant cousin’s upcoming wedding or “some shit like that”. He had quickly changed back into his normal attire. Arcangelo payed no attention to this, strangely enough.

“Hey homie,” whispered Arcangelo like they didn’t have enough privacy already.

If being in the same dressing room, a mere two feet apart, didn’t satisfy Arcangelo’s privacy needs, Kaz didn’t know what would. Still, he was confused as to what Arcangelo’s business was, here in the same dressing room at Bergdorf’s. Instead, he merely raised an eyebrow at Arcangelo’s panicked face instead of replying. Whatever it was that the other male had to say, he surely hoped that it wasn’t a waste of time.

Oddly enough, what Arcangelo had said next turned out to not be a gigantic waste of time. Hurriedly, he had explained how he had missed his biggest “homie”. Kaz had refused to smile at the obvious flattery but Arcangelo kept going. Eventually, he got to his main point—he wanted to be friends again. It was obvious that they couldn’t be friends in public, (Arcangelo scoffed at Kaz and said, “Do you really think I’m that stupid?” when Kaz implied that he was, in fact, that stupid) but Arcangelo had hoped that he and Kaz could be friends behind the curtain.

It had taken some getting used to, but Arcangelo Corelli and Kaz Kaan managed to keep up their public facade of being enemies while they secretly had long talks in the dressing rooms at Bergdorf’s (and occasionally, at their houses when no one was watching). Over the next months, even Kaz had to admit that they were growing closer. He grew to hate the times when they were forced to berate each other in public but Arcangelo always managed to slip him a quick smile that nobody else was able to catch.

To both of their surprise, the friendship was kept entirely secret. Nobody knew—not Lexy, not Gottlieb, not the Eastside Gentleman and certainly not Aunt Agatha (okay, so maybe she knew because she knew everything, but she hadn’t yet inquired about it to either of the men). For many months, the secret friendship had gone on without any bumps in the road.

Now, it was almost Christmas. If there was any time that Kaz was hoping for the best, it was Christmastime. Unbeknownst to him until a few hours earlier, he had to get Arcangelo Corelli (his public rival and secret homie) a present for Neo Yokio’s extremely exclusive Secret Santa party that they held every year. Though, it wasn’t much of a party. Every year, the most eligible bachelors from Neo Yokio would sit in a dark room together and unwrap their presents in front of live television for everyone to judge. Last year, Kaz Kaan had gotten an incredibly expensive gift for Freddie Miles that he had reluctantly accepted. It was clear to Freddie Miles that the gift wasn’t entirely thought out, but he gave a forced smile to the television and quietly thanked Kaz for the present. Though the general public was impressed with Kaz because of the present’s monetary value, Kaz had still felt extremely bad.

That was not going to happen this year. Kaz was determined to not let that happen and he hoped that whoever had him wouldn’t let it happen either (though he couldn’t deny that it would be sweet karma if Freddie Miles had gotten him this year). Honestly, Kaz secretly hoped that Arcangelo was his Secret Santa. He wouldn’t know until the party, however. Sadly, he had already  
questioned Arcangelo about who his Secret Santa was back at his house; Arcangelo had merely smiled at him and said that it was supposed to be a surprise.

“Mr. Kaan, is there anything I can help you with in regards to your Secret Santa?”

The sales clerk peered from behind Kaz Kaan’s shoulder hopefully. It was clear that he was dying for any opportunity he got to help one of Neo Yokio’s most eligible bachelors out for the upcoming gift exchange. Kaz appeared to be deep in thought until he settled on an appropriate response.

“Yes, actually, I’m looking to buy a gift for,” Kaz looked around nervously and cupped his hands around his mouth as voice dropped to a whisper, “Arcangelo Corelli.”

Bergdorf’s most helpful sales clerk nodded knowingly.

“Ah, him. Well, right this way, Mr. Kaan. I’ve got the most fabulous array of jewelry that I’m sure will be great for your, uh, friend.”

Kaz almost laughed at the thought of someone publicly calling Arcangelo his friend. Up until this point, he had never heard somebody say that. Brushing the thought aside, Kaz eagerly stepped forward to gaze at the massive display of jewelry. There were thousands of things to choose from, but the gold locket sitting in the middle of the display caught his attention. As soon as he caught sight of the locket, Kaz knew that it was the one. Not only would it satisfy the public, (the price was ridiculous but Kaz wasn’t one to let finances worry him) but the picture that he was hoping to put inside would hopefully satisfy Arcangelo.

“This one,” Kaz said confidently, pointing to the locket.

“Excellent choice, Mr. Kaan,” said the sales clerk as he gingerly snapped on some latex gloves to retrieve the small necklace from the display. He spent entirely too long picking up the locket to place it at the bottom of a pink gift bag but Kaz wasn’t one to complain. It was perfect.

As soon as the sales clerk rang up the gift and handed it to Kaz, Kaz was all too ready to get home and add the finishing touch to the gift. He raced to get out of the store but, to his dismay, bumped into someone at the exit of the store.

“Hey, homie,” Arcangelo grinned, pulling his shades down to smile at Kaz with his eyes as well.

To his relief, Kaz noticed that the Eastside Gentlemen weren’t with Arcangelo and he assumed that Arcangelo had them running some other errands around the mall. While he was aching to talk to Arcangelo about the Secret Santa exchange, he was also fairly anxious to get home. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, waiting for Arcangelo to say whatever it was that he wanted to say next.

“Secret Santa?” asked Arcangelo, nodding his head to the pink bag that Kaz held in his hands.

Kaz squeaked. He didn’t even think such a high pitched noise could come from his body but apparently, it could. Arcangelo, it seemed, didn’t know that such a sound could come from Kaz Kaan, either. He laughed, though not unkindly. The gentle sound was to enough to make Kaz’s face heat up (something that had been happening lately—he didn’t know why) and he slickly slid past Arcangelo.

“See ya later,” mouthed Kaz apologetically when Arcangelo turned around in confusion. Arcangelo merely shrugged his shoulders in acceptance and swiftly turned around.

As soon as he turned away, Kaz made a mad dash to the mechabutler that was waiting outside. He climbed onto the sides of Charles without even waiting and quietly whispered for Charles to take him home while he clutched the pink bag tightly in his hands.

It didn’t take long for Kaz to reach his house. Hurriedly, he almost fell off of Charles’ back and staggered slightly on the journey up to his apartment. By the time he reached the door to his apartment, though, Kaz had regained his footing. He left the door open, assuming that Charles would close it after him. When he stepped inside of his room, he heard the soft slam of the door behind him.

“Charles, please wait out there,” Kaz said, before Charles walked into his room.

Charles obliged and Kaz breathed a sigh of relief. From his bedside drawer, he searched frantically for the photo that he was looking for until he finally found it. He held it like a feather in his hands, careful not to tear or crumble up the small photo. There, on the photo, he and Arcangelo were hugging each other tightly like schoolchildren. It was a photo that had been taken recently at Kaz’s house after Arcangelo had declared Kaz Kaan to be his best friend.

To Kaz’s slight dismay, he had learned that Charles had taken a picture of the moment but he later grew fond of the intimate photo and he was hoping that Arcangelo would feel the same way. Hastily, Kaz called out for a pair of scissors. Across the house, Charles fetched a pair of scissors and expertly slid them across the floor to Kaz without stepping foot into his room. Immediately, Kaz grabbed the scissors and cut out a heart shape in the photo to mirror the locket’s heart shape. When he was satisfied with the shape, he set down the scissors on his bedside table and stuck the picture inside the locket after carefully retrieving it from the bag.

Kaz looked at the almost finished product and decided that, while he was a good present wrapper, he wanted Arcangelo’s present to be immaculate.

“Charles!” called out Kaz. “Please come in here and wrap this.”

Kaz was not disappointed with the results of Charles’ present wrapping, at all. It was as clean as he had expected it to be. He even appreciated the fact that Charles had appropriately picked out pink wrapping paper and a white bow to place on the top. The last touch that it needed was Kaz Kaan’s handwriting. Charles offered him a calligraphy pen that had already been dipped in black ink and Kaz wrote “for Arcangelo” in big cursive letters, as properly as he could on the bottom of the wrapped present. He stepped back and adoringly looked at the finished product.

Still, Kaz had to change and get ready for the bachelor party. He looked at his watch and swore when he saw that he only had an hour to get ready. Rapidly, he searched in his closet for the all black suit he had worn to that horrendous ball that had happened months ago. Sighing, he snatched it out of the closet and replaced his current outfit with it, choosing to wear some black shoes with white stripes as his only accessory. His hair, which usually took longer to style, was sloppily combed back with a brush and Kaz decided that it looked good enough.

Finally, Kaz said, “Let’s roll.”

Together, Kaz and Charles strolled out of the apartment with Arcangelo’s present in hand. Once they were clear of any surrounding buildings, Kaz jumped up onto Charles and they set off to the party.

After what felt like days later, Kaz Kaan entered the party. He had assured Charles that it was okay for him to head over to Lexy and Gottlieb’s to watch the present exchange on live telivision. When he entered the solemn party, he was given a curt nod by Freddie Miles. Kaz sincerely hoped that whoever had Freddie Miles was going to give him an adequate gift this year to make up for last year’s stupidly horrendous present. On the other hand, Kaz hoped that his gift to Arcangelo was more than adequate.

Last year, Arcangelo had been given another brand new car whose worth was beyond imaginable. Honestly, Kaz wasn’t sure that the physical worth of his locket outweighed that of the car, but all that really mattered to him was that Arcangelo enjoyed it. But as he perused over the landscape of the dimly lit room, Kaz noticed that Arcangelo wasn’t there.

Then he looked at his watch and sighed again. Of course, out of everyone there, Arcangelo could risk being fashionably late without being ridiculed. Had Freddie Miles, for example, been late, he would’ve been the laughingstock of Neo Yokio.

It was 7 pm. Kaz assumed that Arcangelo would only be, at most, five minutes late. Even Arcangelo wouldn’t risk more than five minutes.

Exactly five minutes later, Arcangelo stepped into the room. His presence alone drew everyone’s attention, including Kaz’s. He could’ve sworn that his breath stopped but he wasn’t quite sure of anything at that moment. Kaz had to admit that Arcangelo cleaned up nicely. His blonde hair was slicked back in the fashion that it normally was and he wore exactly the same outfit as everyone else in the room, with one exception. On top of his usually bare hair, Arcangelo wore a typical Christmasy red hat with the white cotton ball swinging at the top of it.

Arcangelo noticed Kaz staring and secretly winked at him before settling into his seat. Kaz began to heat up again and he headed to his seat, after noticing that everyone was beginning to do the same. He saw that the filming of the event had finally started and somewhere, in another room, the narration started.

“Welcome to our annual gift exchange for Neo Yokio’s most eligible bachelors,” boasted out the male announcer. “We’re glad to have you watching.”

Kaz scoffed at that and Arcangelo gave him a warning look from across the room. It wasn’t necessarily mean, though. It was more of a playful warning look, the one he gave Kaz after Kaz had discovered that he was ticklish. Kaz laughed to himself at the memory of that and Arcangelo smiled from across the room at Kaz’s breathless giggle.

“First up, we have...”

Apparently, Kaz had been tuning out the announcer and he was starting the exchange already. Kaz knew that, as Neo Yokio’s first and second most eligible bachelors, he and Arcangelo would be last to go. The stakes were always extremely high. If you were last to go, the stakes were even higher as the bachelors tried to outsell each other in their gift giving until the very last gift. It was because of this and the fact that he was Arcangelo’s Secret Santa that made Kaz Kaan incredibly anxious.

Kaz was nervously shifting in his seat with the pink gift sitting perfectly still in his lap. The white bow seemed to taunt as the other bachelor’s name’s fell in and out of Kaz’s line of vision while they stood up to go give their presents to one another.

Finally, it was Kaz’s turn.

“Second to last, we have Neo Yokio’s second most eligible bachelor. Kaz Kaan.”

The spotlight suddenly appeared out of nowhere and glared down on Kaz. He hoped that no one would be able to pick up on the beads of sweat that were tied around his hair. Nervously, Kaz Kaan slowly stood up. It was clear that, as the only remaining bachelor left, he was Arcangelo’s Secret Santa. Therefore, it didn’t come as a surprise when he walked over to the blonde. Still, the announcers were loud with their faux shock over Arcangelo’s Secret Santa.

“Hey,” Kaz said shyly.

It wasn’t like anybody could really hear him talking over the loud announcer’s voice. Arcangelo smiled up at Kaz, subtly taking his hand to retrieve his gift as he did so. Kaz blushed at the sudden contact but released the contents of the gift into Arcangelo’s hand.

Everybody was anxiously waiting to see what the gift was as Arcangelo studied the small gift in his hand for quite some time.

“Looks a bit small,” mused one of the announcers in the background while Arcangelo continued to view the present with his own eyes.

Then, from where he was at, Kaz heard the small click of the locket when Arcangelo nimbly opened it. He heard a small gasp come from Arcangelo’s mouth. For a while, Kaz wasn’t sure whether it was a good gasp or bad gasp until Arcangelo looked back at him. He had spent a long time looking at the inside of the locker before closing it back up and facing Kaz.

Quietly, Arcangelo stood up to tower over Kaz slightly. He looked at him intensely and the camera behind him before lunging forward and embracing Kaz in a warm hug. Kaz flushed, immediately feeling the pink blush flooding his cheeks as he awkwardly reciprocated the hug.

“Ah, fuck it,” Arcangelo declared into Kaz’s ear. “It’s Christmas. I deserve to hug my homie. Thanks, Kazzy K.”

Kaz became even more pink (if that was even possible) at the mention of the nickname. He heard the faint whispering of the announcer discussing the gift’s worth but chose to ignore it.

Then came Arcangelo’s gift per the announcer’s instructions. Arcangelo stepped back and brought out the gift that he was holding in the pocket of his coat.

“It’s nothing much,” he muttered when he handed it to Kaz. Clearly, he felt that his gift wasn’t as well thought out as Kaz’s was. Kaz thought otherwise.

Kaz ferociously dug through the wrapping paper until his fingers settled on the actual present itself. When his fingers touched the wrapper, he knew right away what it was. If the scent itself didn’t give it away, the label on the large diamond encrusted wrapper surely did.

The announcer was in complete shock. “It seems that Arcangelo Corelli has chosen to give Neo Yokio’s most second eligible bachelor a...diamond encrusted Toblerone wrapper with the Toblerone still perfectly intact inside?”

It was enough to lift the mood of the somber bachelor party. Everyone, including Arcangelo began to burst out into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write out kaz and arcangelo saying i love you to each other in public but i felt that was too much for one story and much too unrealistic. after all, they had only just managed to hug each other in public so i think it would take a bit more for them to kiss each other and say i love you in public. maybe in another life. (or maybe you can just imagine them saying i love you after everyone laughed at arcangelo’s present. it’s an open ended ending for a reason.)


End file.
